trinityrspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fletching
= Fletching = With the Fletching skill players can make bolts, arrows and bows from logs obtained with Woodcutting. Thus this skill is often trained in combination with Woodcutting. Fletching is quite an easy skill, because it is easy to obtain logs and there is not a lot of input needed to fletch bows. However, fletching arrows requires more resources and work. Fletching bows To fletch a bow, use a knife from the General store on a log and choose the 'bow' option. This will create an unstrung bow (u). You can then string the bow with a bow string. Bow strings can be made with the Crafting skill, by picking flax and then spin it on a spinning wheel. Fletching arrows To fletch arrows, you need arrowheads, feathers and logs. Arrowheads can be made with the Smithing. Feathers are dropped by Chickens. First you need to fletch arrow shafts from normal logs, you cannot fletch shafts from any other type of log. Then you attach the feathers to the arrowshafts to create headless arrows, and at last you put the arrowtips on the headless arrows. For every time you put arrowheads on headless arrows you combine 15 headless arrows with 15 arrowtips, and you will receive 15 arrows. Fletching bolts To fletch bolts you need unfinished bolts and bolttips. You can buy bronze bolts from Lowe in Varrock. All types from bronze up to rune can also be made with the Smithing skill. Put some feathers on them to make them ready for use. Check the Smithing skill for more information about smithing these bolts. These metal bolts can be made stronger by attaching special tips to them. You can get these tips by cutting gems with the Crafting skill or by using Barb bolt tips dropped by certain monsters. Bolts made with a gemstone tip can be enchanted with the Enchant gemstone jewellery spells to have additional effects that have a chance of 20% to occur with every time you hit a target. Read more at Enchanted bolts. For every time you put bolttips on bolts you combine 15 bolts with 15 bolt tips, and you will receive 15 gemtipped bolts. It doesn't matter if you create 15 bolts, or just 10 if you are at the end of your stack of bolts, you will receive the same amount of experience. Fletching darts To fletch darts you need dart tips and feathers You can buy darts up to steel from Brian too All darts from bronze up to rune can be made with the Smithing skill. Put some feathers on them to make them ready for use. Check the Smithing skill for more information about smithing these tips. For every time you put fletch feathers with dart tips you combine 10 tips with 10 feathers, and you will receive 15 gemtipped bolts. It doesn't matter if you create 10 bolts, or just 10 if you are at the end of your stack of bolts, you will receive the same amount of experience.